


Heart To Heart

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip has a talk with someone. Missing scene, 2.06 "Marauders." (06/05/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"So why can't I help out?"

Trip sighed, recognizing the familiar innocent voice. The top of Q'ell's sandy colored hair peeked out from behind the rocks. Trip grinned at the sight despite himself. The little kid reminded him of himself in a way.

"I told you already."

The boy gave him a look that said quite plainly, 'I may be young but I'm not stupid'. Trip almost choked.

Yep, the kid definitely reminded him of himself.

"Come on, Trip. I want to help. I can! I really can!"

Trip shook his head gently, trying to ignore the look on Q'ell's face. He found it really hard to say no to faces like that. However, he couldn't tear his gaze away from the young boy's eyes, which were startlingly cold. It made Trip feel a bit uneasy.

"Look...why do you want to help out so bad?" Trip asked, though he was not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Q'ell looked away, not saying anything for a moment. When he did reply, his eyes were shining with something more than excitement and eagerness.

There was hatred there. Hatred...and deep sorrow.

"I want to help...I just want to, ok? I wanna make it safe again."

The boy looked away again, but Trip caught the bright gleam of unshed tears in his eyes. His heart moved for the kid, but he didn't know the first thing about cheering up a child. He gulped, wishing a female crew member was here right now. T'Pol would be no good; she'd only tell the kid he was being 'illogical'. And Hoshi was off training the colonists with Malcolm.

Trip sighed. Where's Hoshi when I need her?

Looks like you'll have to handle this one on your own, Trip. Just don't stick your foot in your mouth...

He took a deep breath and spoke, not sure if he made any sense at all.

"Q'ell...look, if you're mad or upset, that's ok. Sometimes a person's just gotta be upset for a while and let it all out. It's normal to feel angry, especially if you lost someone close to you."

He paused, letting the words sink in and then took another deep breath before continuing.

"But you gotta think too. You have to realize that you being angry is not gonna help things at all. Running into a fight just because you want to get the other guy back is only gonna wind up with you getting hurt, or worse. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Q'ell nodded, his attention focused intensely on Trip's every word. Trip noted the outright admiration in his gaze and it made him sweat even more. He took another breath.

"I want you to promise me again that you won't do anything. You understand? If not for your own good...then do it for me? Ok?"

He lightly punched Q'ell's shoulder with an uplifting smile on his face, waiting nervously for some reaction from the boy.

Q'ell looked thoughtful for a moment, but he then smiled brightly back.

"Ok, Trip."

"All right then. Now, come on. You can help me check up on the Captain."

Q'ell nodded and stood, brushing the dust from his legs. As they walked back towards the tents, the boy looked up at Trip again and spoke.

"Trip?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Hoshi?"

Trip paused, confused. Did he say anything about Hoshi out loud?

"Uh...she's our comm officer. Why do ya ask?"

"You said something about where she is when you need her. I got kind of mixed up."

"Oh." Trip said, looking ahead. Did I say that out loud?

"Is she the really serious lady?"

 

"Huh? Hoshi?"

"Yeah...that lady in white."

Trip gave a laugh. Dear god, if that ever happened...

"No, Q'ell. She's not. She has long, dark hair. And she's human...the other lady is T'Pol. She's a Vulcan."

"Oh." Q'ell became silent for a few moments as he furrowed his brows in thought. Finally, he spoke up again.

"Was she the one with Mr. Reed? The one with the big gun?"

Trip grinned. Hoshi with a big weapon; now there was a sight to behold. He'll have to tell her that when he got the chance.

"Yeah, that's her."

Q'ell seemed satisfied and was silent for the rest of the trek up the hill. Finally, they stopped in front of the largest tent, where Archer was talking with Malcolm and Hoshi, who had come down to update him on the training and to bring up more people.

Trip smiled at them, waving as he approached, but Q'ell then held him back, gesturing him to come in close.

Trip bent down and Q'ell whispered into his ear.

"Don't tell her I said this, ok?"

Trip nodded, curiosity in his eyes.

"Sure, what's up?"

Q'ell looked away shyly, his cheeks becoming slightly pink. Taking a deep breath, he finally managed to mutter quietly.

"I think she's really pretty."

With that, he scampered off, running towards some other colonists.

Trip laughed, walking over and smiling at Hoshi. She raised an eyebrow at Q'ell's retreating form. Trip went to stand next to her.

"What was that all about?" Hoshi asked.

Trip smiled. He couldn't help but think that Q'ell had a point there. He blushed suddenly when he realized what he was thinking. Clearing his throat, he turned his attention back to Hoshi's question.

"Uh...what did you just say?"

She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I said, what was that about?"

Trip grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"Nothin'. Absolutely nothin'."


End file.
